les écolieres
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: anoooo petite fic sur Die et Kyo, pourquoi ce titre? bin lisait et vous verrais pourquoi XD


Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Titre : Les écolier(es)

Base : Dir en Grey eh eh

Disclaimer : ouai et bien ils n'appartiennent qu'a eux mais peut être qu'un jour je pourrais les avoir, j'ai une chance ? Qui a dit non ? XD

Note : bon et bien je cherchais un artiste ou un film que le petit Warumono (petit c'est affectif) aimé et j'ai trouvé que ça ; non mais j'ai une excuse : il ment toujours au interview donc c'est pas facile facile la vie

Note très importante : moi, Ajousan Amai, avoue avoir terminé cette fic avec un lemon mais j'espère avoir été euh calme sur le yaoi hi hi gomen et aussi je fait des allusions un peu partout bref lisez vous verrais c'est pas très...

_**Les écolier(es)**_

- Die ?

- Hmm ?

- La prochaine fois que Shinya a ce genre d'idée, rappelle-moi que ce n'est pas toujours _une bonne idée _!

Kyo était devant l'un des miroirs des toilettes d'un des centres commerciaux fleurissant à Tokyo. Il réajustait son uniforme de jeune écolière lorsque Die se colla contre lui.

- Dégage, je ne suis pas d'humeur !

**oOoOoOo**

- Faut que j'aille l'acheter !

Kyo feuilletait un magazine et était tombé sur un article annonçant la sortie de l'intégrale collector de Kiyoharu (1)

- T'as qu'à demander à quelqu'un de te l'acheter, lui dit calmement Shinya

- Non ! Je veux l'acheter moi-même, donner mon argent au vendeur pour repartir avec mon achat à moi ! lui cria un Kyo hystérique

-Tu ne vas pas sortir à cette heure là !

Toshiya avait enfin osé prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi ! lui hurla ce dernier

- Euh… ben petit 1 : on est censé être en répétition

- …… et ?

Cela ne semblait pas être un obstacle pour Kyo

- Petit 2 : euh… c'est la sortie des cours et pleins de filles plus hystériques que toi vont prendre possession du centre commercial…

- K'so !

- Ben t'as qu'à y aller comme elles, en écolière, tu passeras inaperçu.

Shinya joua avec ses baguettes et n'avait pas fait attention à ses paroles, comme s'il parlait pour lui-même.

- Putain Shin' t'es trop pas con !

- Nani ! Mais euh… tu ne peux pas…

- Hein ! … C'est vrai je peux pas y aller seul. Qui vient avec moi ?

Shin' et Toshya le fixaient étonnés avant de regarder ailleurs, espérant ne pas être interrogés.

-Shin' ?

-……

- Shinya ?

-…. Euh… mais moi je peux pas, on va tout de suite me reconnaître, les gens ont l'habitude de me voir comme ça.

-… Vrai… Totchi ?

Kyo avait adopté un air faussement tendre et envoûtant, impossible à contrer.

-…

- Totchi ! Appuyant sur chaque voyelle

-…

- Putain Toshiya ?

- Mais…mais j'ai pas envie de me trimballer dans la rue comme une fille et euh et regarde moi j'ai un petit air féminin non ! On va me remarquer !...

Kyo abandonna, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kaoru mais ce dernier n'avait même pas remarqué la discussion pourtant mouvementée des trois autres et Kyo abandonna ce combat perdu d'avance. Quand une autre personne surgit dans son esprit.

- Die ! Où il est ?... Die !... Die ! Die Die Die !

Kyo sautait sur place au rythme de sa voix. Une tête rouge feu surgit dans la salle et se jeta sur Kyo.

- Quoi ! Quoi ! Kyo ça va ? T'as hurlé, y'a un problème ?

- Calme toi, c'est bon… t'étais où ?... euh bref tu te rappelles cette nuit ? Tu me dois une faveur.

Die rougit tout à coup, puis hocha la tête. Il se rappelait cette nuit, il avait mené la vie dur à Kyo ayant laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus sur la situation, il était devenue bestial même brutal...

**oOoOoOo**

À leur arrivée au Centre Commercial, ils se ruèrent immédiatement dans les toilettes pour hommes. Mais apercevant leur reflet dans le miroir, ils firent demi tour en direction des toilettes pour dames. Ils croisèrent deux jeunes filles et Die ne pu résister à les observer avec des yeux brillants mais Kyo le rappela vite à l'ordre ; il n'allait pas se servir de son uniforme pour aller draguer des écolières !

Le temps passait mais ils ne sortaient toujours pas des toilettes, ils avaient beau s'encourager l'un l'autre, rien à faire ! L'extérieur les faisait frissonner de peur.

- Putain elle est courte cette jupe.

Kyo tirait sur le bout de tissu espérant en obtenir un résultat.

- Hummm mais t'es plutôt bien dedans.

Die s'était approché et s'était collé contre Kyo faisant glisser sa main sur les plis de la jupe.

- Aaah ! Je comprends maintenant ton faible pour les jeunes écolières : t'as l'accès rapide !

- Ouais… Mais moi je préfère encore plus quand c'est toi qui porte ces jupes…

Die pencha sa tête dans le cou de Kyo faisant remonter légèrement sa jupe.

- Bon on sort !

Kyo se précipita vers la porte pour fuir les caresses de Die, respirant à fond pour trouver tout le courage qu'il pouvait encore avoir, quand il entendit Die…

- Euh … Kyo ?

- Nani ?

-... Tu pourrais t'appliquer en marchant, on dirait que tu viens de te faire trouer et…

- Euh tu veux que je te rappelle ce que j'ai enduré cette nuit ! Oh ben non t'y étais aussi, baka !

Die qui avait décidé de ne plus écouter Kyo se plaindre prit son petit sac, passa devant lui en roulant du cul et ressortant les deux boules de coton qui lui servait de poitrine. Kyo admira un peu bouche bée le corps divin de Die se balançant à droite à gauche avant d'en faire de même et sortit des toilettes. En sortant ils croisèrent deux jeunes hommes qui leur sourirent.

- Quoi ? leur aboya Die détestant se faire reluquer de la sorte

- Euh Die ? lui chuchota Kyo. Calme toi et viens.

Kyo l'empoigna et se dirigea à la recherche d'une boutique de CD. Ils arrivèrent devant la boutique où Kyo était sûr de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la vitrine plutôt attrape œil. Cette dernière présentait un poster immense de Dir en Grey et en dessous se trouvait tous les CD et lives que le groupe avait pu sortir de toute leur carrière ainsi que des produits dérivés comme des chaussettes, des ceintures, des tasses, des badges, des tee-shirts, des bijoux… Face à cette autel dressé en l'honneur de Dir en Grey, Kyo et Die, figure incontournable du groupe vêtus en filles, firent demi tour sans même en avoir discuté pour fuir le plus vite possible les éventuels fan qui auraient pu les reconnaître et ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escalators.

Leurs jupes voletaient au rythme du vent, pas assez pour découvrir les cuisses des deux garçons mais suffisamment pour les faire paniquer à l'idée de finir fesses à l'air devant une centaine de gens qui pouvaient les reconnaître à tout moment. Ils furent soulagés de sortir de l'escalator et ainsi des courants d'air. Ils allaient pour reprendre leur recherche de LA boutique de CD quand ils tombèrent nez à nez face à un groupe de jeune qui se figea à leur vue. Kyo resta immobile lui aussi face à ce groupe quand il aperçut un magasine que tenait une jeune fille ; le dernier numéro de l'un des nombreux magasines sur le visuel kei et le j-rock et pour le plus grand malheur de Kyo, c'était sa tête qui trônait sur la couverture. La jeune fille devait sûrement l'avoir reconnu, il était perdu, lui habillé en uniforme d'écolière, en fille, un petit sac à la main, du gloss sur les lèvres, face à une bande d'ados qui avaient 99 de ''chance'' de reconnaître le chanteur bras dessus bras dessous avec le guitariste en écolière, la jupe au vent. Kyo hurla intérieurement, pétrifié devant la fille qui continuait à le fixer tout en alertant ses camarades. Voyant l'état critique du chanteur, Die décida de prendre la situation en main en fuyant, tirant Kyo avec lui pour se perdre dans la foule compacte.

- Putain, elle m'a reconnu ! T'as vu elle m'a reconnu ! Elle nous a reconnus putain !

- C'est bon calme toi ! Elle ne nous a pas reconnus…

Die essaya de lui remonter le moral sans trop lui mentir car lui aussi était sûr d'avoir été reconnu.

Ils continuèrent leur recherche, Kyo s'était replié derrière Die histoire de se cacher pour ne être encore reconnu une seconde fois.

Ils trouvèrent enfin une boutique et jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la vitrine avant d'entrer, cette dernière plutôt simple, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la caisse. Une femme assez vieille tenait la caisse d'une façon plutôt ralentie d'après Kyo qui était soulagé de voir cette vieille femme ridée par le temps mais toujours aussi chaleureuse qu'une jeune femme. Les deux écolières entrèrent dans la boutique et après un léger sourire de courtoisie, Kyo se précipita vers le coffret collector, il le voyait depuis l'extérieur et avait eu tellement de mal à se contenir que quand il se trouva face à lui il sauta comme un fou (note : une folle vu la situation XD). « Il a tout de la lycéenne hystérique comme ça » se dit Die en l'observant quand le chanteur se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant de joie, il lui souffla un « arigatou » avant d'appeler la vendeuse par de grand signe de bras pour qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir la vitrine pour qu'il puisse prendre son coffret qui l'avait mené à se travestir. La vieille femme fixa Kyo, elle prit du temps à comprendre la signification de ses grands gestes, il était entrain de l'appeler et elle devait sûrement venir ; elle attrapa son trousseau de clés et se dirigea d'un pas lent et tremblant vers ses deux écolières. Kyo se retenait de ne pas aller chercher la vieille pour la prendre sur son dos et la ramener. La vendeuse arriva enfin à bon port mais elle prit encore plus de temps pour trouver la bonne clé qui allait ouvrir la vitrine ; Kyo s'agrippa à Die pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, l'agitant tout en lui criant de trouver cette « p de clé ». La vieille femme la trouva enfin, ouvrit la vitrine pour tendre le coffret à Kyo.

- Tiens ma belle !

Die pouffa mais Kyo n'avait même pas remarqué les mots de la vendeuse et lui sauta au cou.

- Ahh ! merci mémé.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'encourager à reprendre place derrière la caisse. La vieille femme sourit à une telle énergie ; Kyo était maintenant agité à chercher sa carte bancaire dans son petit sac pendant que Die s'excusait d'une façon inaudible de l'agitation de son ami(e) quand Kyo trouva enfin sa carte et la tendit frénétiquement devant la femme.

- Je la mets où ! demanda-t-il en l'agitant sous le nez de la vendeuse sans se contrôler.

Die lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Nani ! Euh… reprenant d'une voie plus féminine, je la mets où ?

- On dirait que tu t'es enrhumée ma jolie, lui répondit la vendeuse en lui tendant le boitié électronique.

Kyo essaya de se contrôler en entendant le mot ''jolie'' le caractérisant et se précipita dehors avec son achat tout prêt de lui et sa carte entre les dents. Die était toujours en train de s'excuser auprès de la vendeuse quand il vit Kyo revenir juste à ses pieds lever la tête et lui hurler « on rentre ! » d'un ton dominant, la carte toujours entre ses dents.

**oOoOoOo**

Dans le parking…

Serrant toujours son achat dans les bras, Kyo observa le conducteur avec des yeux noirs, son ami agitant sa main au niveau de son entrejambe

- Die, tu fais quoi là ?

- J'ai mal aux couilles avec cette jupe… tu peux pas m'aider ?

- NON mais t'es fou ! Pas maintenant !

Die s'arrêta et observa Kyo se balancer de droite à gauche son achat entre les mains le serrant toujours aussi fort, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du chanteur :

-Tu peux l'écouter ici si tu veux, koi.

- Beurk, dégage ta sale main, j'espère que t'avais pas envisager de toucher au coffret après t'être tripoté !

- Mais…

- On rentre !

Kyo s'était énervé et Die avait du mal à contenir sa colère naissante.

- Non, on rentre pas, _monsieur_ ! On a promis de passer chez Shinya pour rejoindre les autres.

**oOoOoOo**

À leur arrivée chez Shinya, Kyo s'était enfermé dans la chambre du batteur sans dire mot pour écouter son CD. Ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie sauf pour venir prendre un verre et repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu et ça commençait à inquiéter Die, qui lui s'était posé sur le canapé comme les autres. Die avait dû raconter leur sortie dans les moindres détails, il n'avait même pas eut le droit de se changer que Shinya l'avait fait asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du reste du groupe dans une tenue courte qui, malgré ses efforts, laissait apparaître ses dessous. Chaque membre du groupe avait sa propre façon de réagir : Kaoru l'observait en essayant de retenir ses rires moqueurs jusqu'à que Toshiya éclate en un fou rire qui fut rejoint par celui tant retenu par Kaoru. Shinya lui ne réagissait plus, son regard était perdu jusqu'à ce que Die lui jette une cannette de bière vide.

- Putain Shin tu te la joues voyeur ou quoi ! Arrête de regarder sous ma jupe !

- Nani ? Euh quoi moi non arrête je regardais le fauteuil !

- Ouais à d'autres… Bon moi je vais aller voir si l'autre n'est pas mort.

- T'auras cas le réveiller à ta manière, on vous dérangera pas ! lui jeta Kaoru, un sourire aux lèvres.

Kaoru lisait en Die comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait envie de voir Kyo et de le sentir prés de lui pour lui montrer comme il était important pour lui et lui prouver qu'il pouvait tout faire pour lui : se travestir en fille, sortir dans un lieu public comme ça, supporter ses coups de gueule et se mettre à l'aimer même si c'était un homme, lui qui n'aimait que les femmes… Il se l'était avoué, il aimait Kyo, ça ne lui posait plus le moindre problème. Die avait envie que cet amour soit réciproque, que Kyo le reconnaisse comme un amour et plus comme un simple jeu. Mais c'était dur pour Die de savoir ce que pouvait bien ressentir Kyo, lui qui ne parlait qu'a travers ses textes qu'il cachait, quand il n'en faisait pas des chansons et même en lisant entre les lignes de la vie de son koi, tout restait ambiguë...

Die sortit de ses pensées quand il arriva devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Kyo ; il se tenta à frapper à la porte mais comme il s'en doutait personne ne lui répondit, donc doucement il ouvrit la porte et tendit sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. Kyo était allongé sur le grand lit de Shinya, toujours habillé en écolière sa jupe laissant apparaître ses cuisses blanches finement dessinées, la chemise de son uniforme entrouverte laissant ses bras s'agiter un peu partout autour de son visage clos qui affichait une moue qui appelait encore plus Die à s'approcher. Il entra à pas de loup dans la chambre, essayant d'être discret pour ne pas gêner Kyo, mais pas trop pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il s'approcha enfin du lit où il s'assit, Kyo ouvrit les yeux sentant le lit s'enfoncer à ses pieds. C'était le moment le plus difficile pour Die, le moment qui peut très vite se transformer en une invitation ou en un renvoi clair et net. Kyo le regarda un moment d'abord surpris puis habitué, il lui fit un léger sourire et referma les yeux le visage éclairé d'un sentiment de sécurité. Il aimait avoir Die prés de lui, il se sentait tout de suite mieux mais lui avouer lui était trop difficile. Il sentit une masse s'allonger à ses cotés et il s'emmitoufla contre ce corps chaud qu'il aimait tant. Tout les deux restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment… Mais il ne sentait même pas le temps passer. Jusqu'à ce que Die s'aperçoive que le CD était fini. Il se leva pour aller le remettre mais il sentit une main l'immobiliser, il se pencha et croisa le regard de Kyo qui lui soufflait de ne pas bouger. Il se rallongea donc à ses cotés dans le silence reposant de la chambre. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations se faisait entendre, jusqu'à ce que Die entende un froissement de drap à coté de lui. Kyo allait se lever ? Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de le laisser partir mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Die s'embrouillait dans ses questions, il n'avait même pas osé ouvrir les yeux jouant à l'endormi. Il ne s'aperçut que Kyo était penché sur lui que lorsqu'il lui caressa la joue. Pensant que Die dormait Kyo osa lui parler tendrement…

- Tu dors, mon koi ?... Avec la journée que je t'ai fait endurer je comprends… Gomen tenshi… T'es si beau et si calme quand tu dors, je pourrais t'observer pendant des heures… k'so quel baka je suis entrain de parler tout seul moi pff…

Die ne pu se retenir et laissa percer un léger sourire qu'il espérait invisible mais il sentit Kyo se bloquer un instant.

- Die tu dors ? tenta-t-il de demander mais comme il s'en doutait, il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il continua de caresser la joue de Die espérant le sortir doucement de ses rêves mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas et que Die semblait emporté dans un sommeil profond, Kyo s'arrêta. Il passa son bras autour du roux et se servit de l'autre comme d'un oreiller ; son visage était à quelque centimètre du sien et toute la volonté du monde n'allait pas l'aider à résister. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de celle de Die où il déposa un léger baiser avant de se reculer. Voyant que son envie n'était pas comblée, il se rapprocha encore plus de Die. Il se colla à lui, le serrant contre lui et embrassa ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tant, son baiser se faisait plus prononcé avec pour but de réveiller le roux. Sentant Die s'éveiller doucement, il mit un terme au baiser rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

- J'ai besoin de te sentir… Prés de moi ce n'est pas suffisant… Die, j'ai besoin de toi en moi… Fais moi ressentir que je suis unique…

Die ouvrit des yeux surpris et tomba dans ceux de Kyo, ils étaient à la fois suppliants et déterminés. Kyo ne lui laissa aucune réponse il se mit à l'embrasser lui montrant corporellement ce que son esprit désirait. Die se laissa guider, sentant les caresses de plus en plus demandeuses de Kyo sur ses hanches, il se pencha sur lui stoppant le baiser et observa un moment Kyo les yeux clos le visage fiévreux de désir, il déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, le mordant, le marquant, lui montrant qu'il était bien là, prés de lui et se prouvant au passage qu'il ne rêvait pas encore une fois.

La respiration de Kyo se fit plus rapide quand il sentit les mains de Die remontant le long des boutons de sa chemise mi-close ; Die joua avec les boutons prenant du plaisir à sentir Kyo demandeur puis se résigna enfin à l'ouvrir parcourrant son torse des mains, jouant avec les deux boutons de chair du bout des doigts. Kyo essayait toujours de reprendre possession des lèvres de Die mais celui-ci les lui refusa, descendant un peu plus, jouant de la langue sur le torse de Kyo, frôlant ses tétons, les mordant légèrement, juste assez pour entendre les soupirs excités de Kyo. Il monta à califourchon sur son amant pour ensuite reprendre sa descente, jouant avec ses côtes saillantes, les savourant goulûment avant de se diriger vers son nombril où il y plongea la langue, chatouillant les contours et caressant les hanches ardentes de Kyo qui se cambrait dans tous les sens, s'agrippant aux draps, essayant de respirer entre ses gémissements incontrôlés. Ses mains glissèrent le long des hanches de Kyo pour ensuite jouer avec le tissu de la jupe, avec la ceinture, avec sa fermeture... Die continua sa descente, se glissant entre les jambes de Kyo, il fit remonter les cuisses blanches et frémissantes à ses cotés les caressant, les serrant ou les griffant pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait toujours pas. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la jupe devenue presque inutile et en sortit un boxer qui glissa tel une goutte de sang sur les cuisses de son amant. Il se redressa observant ainsi la course du tissu jusqu'à la sortie. Kyo était tellement pressé qu'il ne se fit pas attendre, il s'extirpa tant bien que mal du tissu et sauta se blottir contre Die. Celui-ci un peu surpris mais surtout ravi entendait des ronronnements à son oreille, Kyo n'avait plus la force de parler, ou les mots ne pouvaient peut être pas expliquer son état. Cette dépendance nouvelle était causée par Die, par ses gestes, ses sentiments et sa personne mais ça encore il ne pouvait pas lui avouer, il ne se sentait pas assez fort alors il avait décidé de lui montrer.

Tout deux se laissèrent retomber sur le lit plus aussi ordonné qu'à leur arrivée, leurs corps ne s'étaient pas séparés d'un centimètre et Die sentait maintenant Kyo le mordre d'envie dans la nuque. Alors à son tour, il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses cuisses si vite que Kyo ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de Die contre sa cuisse découverte. Die s'écarta un peu pour voir Kyo, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts et interrogateurs. Qu'attendait-il ? Il lui avait dit, il avait besoin de lui, qu'attendait-il ?

- Die… lui dit Kyo pour seule question

- Kyo… Ai shiteru, lui répondit-il avant de sceller ses lèvres par un baiser.

Kyo avait beau combattre pour reprendre le dessus, pour mettre fin au baiser mais Die avait l'air déterminé à ne pas l'entendre riposter à cette déclaration inattendue. Tout en gardant les lèvres de Kyo en sa possession, Die se glissa encore plus contre lui. Il remonta la jupe caressant au passage l'excitation frémissante de Kyo. Doucement il se dirigea vers l'anneau de chair qu'il désirait tant et que instinctivement Kyo lui montra. Il s'y glissa tout aussi lentement sentant Kyo se crisper un peu sur cette intrusion et ne bougea plus, attendant que Kyo l'invite plus profondément. Il sentit Kyo se calmer dans le baiser, le laissant prendre le dessus, oubliant sa volonté de riposter, puis se fut autour de lui qu'il se détendit. Kyo s'était transformé en une masse à sensation, se laissant faire pour goûter un peu plus aux sentiments que voulait lui montrer Die. Après avoir savouré cette invitation invisible de Kyo, Die pénétra plus en lui cherchant leur maximum à eux deux, sentant Kyo se cambrer au rythme de sa rentrée, le sentant lui demander plus encore, savourant ses râles de désir qui résonnaient dans toute la chambre. Il entreprit enfin ses vas et viens en Kyo, lui arrachant au passage des gémissements, des soupirs et même des cris. L'embrassant, le caressant, Die cherchait à ne pas brusquer les choses, il voulait que ce soit lent et intense et pas rapide et douloureux comme il lui avait fait endurer la nuit dernière. Leurs gémissements s'entrechoquèrent et s'accélèrent quand tout deux sentirent la fin arriver, Die se permit d'accélérer un peu marquant chacun de ses vas et viens et se libéra enfin en Kyo. Leurs extases raisonnaient en cœur dans toute la chambre et peut être plus loin mais cela ne posait pas le moindre problème à Die lui qui était plus intéressé à ce que disait Kyo… C'était un « ai shiteru » qu'il avait déchiffré dans sa libération ? C'était un « ai shiteru » qu'il lui avait dit ? Kyo lui avait répondu positivement à sa déclaration ? Die se pencha sur Kyo c'était maintenant à lui d'être interrogé par se qu'il lui avait dit. Kyo sorti doucement de son brouillard aux milles sensations et son regard croisa celui interrogateur de Die. Il se redressa sur le lit, tirant Die pour aller se blottir contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'as mal compris ?... Ai shiteru, baka, lui souffla Kyo.

- Maieuh je ne suis pas un ba…

- Si, et t'es le mien.

Sentant la déclaration que venait de lui faire Kyo, Die ne chercha pas plus loin. Pour Kyo il pouvait bien être idiot, travesti etc. si il lui appartenait.

**oOoOoOo**

CLIC

Die et Kyo sortirent de leurs rêves, réveillés par un flash. Le temps de prendre conscience de se qui se passait, ils se levèrent brusquement, le regard tombant sur la porte de la chambre ouverte. Toshiya s'y tenait un appareil photo à la main, Shinya à ses cotés.

- K'so vous avait fait ça dans mon lit ! Je vais devoir changer les draps ! leur lança Shinya faussement boudeur.

- Tu t'en fous, parce que grâce à ça on a gagné une belle photo ! lui répondit Toshiya en lui montrant l'écran de l'appareil numérique. Ah la technologie ! c'est bien tu trouves pas Kao ?

Kaoru s'était adossé à un mur, sa cigarette à la main, il attrapa l'appareil que lui tendait Toshiya

- Ouais j'avoue ça donne bien… Eh les mecs ! On dirait une pochette de film X ! Vous voulez voir ?

D'un seul homme, Kyo et Die se levèrent s'approchant doucement d'un Toshiya qui reculait à chacun de leurs pas.

- Totchiii ? Fait voir la photooo ! lui demanda mielleusement Kyo

- Nooon je veux pas ! lui sortit Toshiya sur le même ton

-Totchi fait moi voir toute suite sinon t'es un homme mort ! lui cracha Die qui n'avait pas l'air de rire, il était prêt à tuer l'idiot qui l'avait dérangé dans ses rêves auprès de son koi.

Toshiya commença à légèrement paniquer et tendit l'appareil à Shinya qui le refusa ''chacun sa merde'', il tenta de le tendre à Kao mais lui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Bon arigatou les mecs j'ai plus qu'à… COURIR.

Et il partit sur ces mots poursuivit de près par Die qui courait la jupe dans le vent laissant apparaître ce qu'il n'avait pas caché. Kyo quant à lui resta en arrière, s'adossant au mur à coté de Kao, lui volant sa cigarette et savourant le paysage.

**Owari**

(1) et bien celui la d'après un blog et une photo c'est ''l'idole'' de Kyo bon moi je trouve que les mots sont un peu euh abusé mais après tout j'en sais rien donc voila

bon c'était Ajoujou qui en à prit du temps et des coup de pression mais ki a quand même fini cette fic siyouplé laiC des com pour voir si je me tue ou me laisse mourir lool d'ici là jretourne me cacher dans mon coffre


End file.
